


Превратности работы в Кингсмэн

by fandom_cheggsy_2016



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, какие герои такой и романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016
Summary: Написано для команды fandom cheggsy 2016 на Летнюю Фандомную БитвуЗадание: «Не так связывают любовь, дружба, уважение, как общая ненависть к чему-нибудь». Сергей ДовлатовАвтор: Леди НаталиБета: ...GreenSunПредупреждения: немного нецензурной лексики, пост-День В, описание пыток и убийств





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210490331.htm?oam#more7) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Задание:** «Не так связывают любовь, дружба, уважение, как общая ненависть к чему-нибудь». _Сергей Довлатов_
> 
>  **Автор:** [**Леди Натали**](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3074184)
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** немного нецензурной лексики, пост-День В, описание пыток и убийств

✖ ✖ ✖

Имя джентльмена должно оказываться в газетах трижды: по случаю рождения, свадьбы и смерти.

Эггзи Анвин не появлялся в газетах никогда и был уверен, что не появится, но не слишком-то огорчался по этому поводу.

— Кто ты, чёрт побери, такой? — вскрикивала очередная жертва, которую он приходил спасти, или только что обезвреженный им сумасшедший террорист.

И Эггзи порой казалось, что это его второе имя, потому что позывной «Галахад» так и не звучал, в общем-то. Мерлин, координируя миссии, называл его Эггзи, Рокси называла его Эггзи… Лишь в документах Кингсмэн он значился как Галахад. Вслух этого не произносили.

Зато свою работу Эггзи выполнял безупречно.

До определённого момента.

✖ ✖ ✖

— Говори, гнида, кто такой Артур? — ревел шкафоподобный субъект, нависая над Эггзи с ножом.

Чувство дежавю накрыло его, и Эггзи громко расхохотался — отчасти потому, что ему действительно было смешно, отчасти потому, что от боли из-за загнанных под ногти игл хотелось орать.

— Ты думаешь, я тебе что-то скажу, хрен безмозглый? — выплюнул он на кокни шкафоподобному и свёл ноги под стулом, радуясь, что мудаки, которые его поймали, не знали о небольшой пилочке, вшиваемой в брюки в районе щиколоток. Ноги Эггзи себе порезал знатно, зато верёвки ссыпались с него, и он уже готовился активировать лезвие, запрятанное в его ботинке.

Шкафоподобный скорчил недовольную рожу и с размаху ударил Эггзи по лицу. Очки с хрустом сломались, упав на пол, осколки стёкол врезались в щёку, и Эггзи порадовался, что не в глаз. Он не мог понять, как проебал этого урода, когда Мерлин сказал, что в здании пусто. Это походило на какой-то заговор.

— Не скажешь — отрежу нахуй язык! — рявкнул шкафоподобный, и Эггзи хотел было ответить ему какой-нибудь остротой, когда вдруг раздался знакомый голос.

— Этому хоть яйца отрежь — всё равно не скажет, — из-за обшарпанной потрескавшейся двери появился Руфус, — даже если бы и знал. Их учат не говорить.

При Руфусе Эггзи взял себя в руки — щёлкнуть каблуками он уже успел, — и снова развёл ноги к ножкам стула.

— А ты прикормился у преступного мира, долбоёб? — спокойно заметил Эггзи, наблюдая, как скривился Руфус.

— Я на стороне сильных, — ответил Руфус, сощурившись.

— То-то ты парашют раньше всех раскрыл, крыса трусливая, — вежливо улыбнулся Эггзи и отсчитал шаги Руфуса.

Три.

Два.

Один.

От маленького пореза Руфус охнул, но Эггзи уже вскочил на ноги и, развернувшись, изо всех сил врезал ему стулом, разламывая его. Руфус рухнул на пол, и шкафоподобный отмер, но Эггзи был уже готов — он пропустил его мимо себя, позволяя впечататься в стену, и на прощание оставил и ему смертельную царапину. На ходу заправив лезвие в ботинок, Эггзи вынул иголки из-под ногтей, сопровождая каждую тихим вскриком. Ногти почернели от запёкшейся под ними крови, но Эггзи не было дела до сохранности своего тела. Главным его приоритетом были добытые у преступников данные, и он стремился их передать. Распахнув двери, Эггзи вырубил охранника — довольно хилого, кстати, нельзя надеяться на автоматы во всех случаях, — и, вооружившись, начал прокладывать себе путь к свободе.

Патроны закончились предсказуемо быстро — Эггзи уворачивался от пуль, как мог, и отбивался прикладом, крошил черепа тех, кто попадался на его пути, быстро и точно, обдавая стены и себя брызгами крови и мозгов. Казалось, путаные ветвления коридоров никогда не закончатся, но неожиданно где-то недалеко раздался шум борьбы, и Эггзи пошёл на звук, прекрасно зная, что это пришли за ним.

Чарли, потративший все патроны, наверное, ещё на полпути сюда, с устрашающими вскриками срубал головы наступающих на него боевиков топором, будто скандинавский бог Тор, и, похоже, не замечал двух пулевых ранений, тёмно-красными пятнами выделявшихся на его рубашке. Из-под прорех в ней виднелся бронежилет, и, судя по количеству застрявших в нём пуль, досталось Чарли прилично.

— Скучаешь? — поприветствовал его Эггзи, укладывая автомат на плечо.

Чарли, измазанный в крови, откинул слипшиеся от пота волосы скользкой окровавленной ладонью и широко улыбнулся Эггзи.

— А то, — жизнерадостно сказал он, — тебя всё нет и нет, Эгги. Пришлось брать Мерлина за яйца и выяснять, ты уж прости.

Эггзи прощал. Чарли, его личная сладкоголосая проблема, после разборок с Валентайном поступивший на службу в МИ-6 и залезший ему в штаны двумя месяцами позже, терпеть не мог, когда Эггзи опаздывал на ужин. Они часто ругались из-за этого, но ранее в работу Кингсмэн из-за тривиального опоздания Чарли не вмешивался.

А ещё он единственный из всех из-за своей природной язвительности упрямо продолжал звать его дурацким Эгги.

— Превратности работы в Кингсмэн, — улыбаясь Чарли в ответ, заметил Эггзи, — и я тебя, конечно, люблю, придурок, но нам пора отсюда сваливать.

Чарли кивнул, и Эггзи покрепче перехватил свой автомат.

— Потом найдём Мерлина? — спросил Чарли игриво, — я ему кишки выпущу за хуёвое координирование.

— Может, просто морду набьём? — рассмеялся Эггзи и прицелился: из-за дальнего угла слышалось бряцанье амуниции.

— Чав*, — коротко ухмыльнулся Чарли.

— Пош**, — вернул шпильку Эггзи.

Вместе они выберутся во что бы то ни стало — а потом можно действительно Мерлина погонять по штабу.

В конце концов, именно из-за общей ненависти к нему они и сошлись.

**Author's Note:**

> *чав ([chav](https://lingvolive.com/ru-ru/translate/en-ru/chav)) — британское слово, обозначающее подростка или молодого человека нижнего или нижне-среднего класса; часто малообразованного, носящего спортивные костюмы, кепки с логотипами модных марок и золотые цепочки; живущего на пособие и слепо следующего моде
> 
> **пош ([posh](https://lingvolive.com/ru-ru/translate/en-ru/posh)) — разговорное слово, обозначающее «отличный», «шикарный», «аристократический», «характерный для высших слоёв общества»


End file.
